remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Enceladus
Enceladus is the 6th largest Moon of Saturn and the site of a Pirate base. Geography Enceladus, a moon of Saturn known to be one of the only three moons in the Solar System to be astrologically active along with Io and Triton. Enceladus is the sixth-largest moon of Saturn. It was discovered in 1789 by William Herschel. Until the two Voyager spacecraft passed near it in the early 1980s, very little was known about this small moon besides the identification of water ice on its surface. Examination of the resulting highest resolution mosaic reveals at least five different types of terrain, including several regions of cratered terrain, regions of smooth (young) terrain, and lanes of ridged terrain often bordering the smooth areas. Much of Enceladus's surface is covered with craters at various densities and levels of degradation. Enceladus is a relatively small satellite, with a mean diameter of 505 kilometers (314 mi), only one-seventh the diameter of Earth's own Moon. In diameter Enceladus is small enough to fit within the length of the island of Great Britain. It could also fit comfortably within the states of Arizona or Colorado, although as a spherical object its surface area is much greater, just over 800,000 square kilometers (310,000 sq mi), almost the same as Mozambique, or 15% larger than Texas. Fiction ''Exosquad The moon had been heavily fortified and most of the facilities on the planet were underground tunnels, some of which were pressurized with a breathable atmosphere. The pirate's command center was located underground was. Silent alarms were located at the entrances of the ice caves that led to the command center. A secondary defense was the placement of holographically cloaked laser cannons inside the ice caves that would subject an intruder to a crossfire. This was the site of the Battle of Enceladus during the Pirate Clans War. Although the pirates were forced to retreat to Tethys, they did manage to inflict heavy losses by opening fire after the Exocarriers had moved into position for an orbital bombardment. The Jumptroop units sent in also faced heavy resistance from the ground defenses. The Drej targeted Enceladus once the destruction of the ''Titan during the Second Drej War. ''Space Battleship Yamato'' Enceladus is a moon of the planet Saturn. The surface of Enceladus is completely blanketed in ice and snow, and is periodically broken by ice geysers. Until the Garmillas-Earth War, humans mined the rare substance cosmonite 90 on the moon. The battleship Yamato diverts toward Enceladus days after leaving Earth to make repairs to a damaged main engine condenser, and to respond to a weak distress signal from the UNCN ship Yukikaze near the moon's south pole. While separate teams collect cosmonite 90 from an abandoned mine and investigate the wrecked ship, a Garmilloid reconnaissance unit ordered to Enceladus launches an assault. The teams are saved by the actions of several Yamato officers, and by an erupting ice geyser that consumes the remaining Garmilloid troops. Before Yamato leaves Enceladus, an improvised monument is placed on the surface near Yukikaze in honor of its twenty-four crew members, all believed to have died ("Gravestone on a Frozen Field"). The Enceladus Defense Unit, named after Saturn's icy moon, is the first UNCN fleet to engage invading forces of the Gatlantis Empire at the Battle of Saturn in 2203 ("Saturn's Offshore Battle - Gather the Wave Motion Fleet"). ''Transformers: Universe'' Video Game Category:Solar System Category:Moons Category:Saturnian Moons